Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the integrated technology field. More specifically, the invention relates to an integrated circuit with an adjustable delay unit.
A delay unit with adjustable delay time is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,904 to Moloney et al. Delay blocks are connected in a cascade circuit between an input and an output of the delay unit, a respective bypass element being assigned to the delay blocks. A signal path between the input and the output runs optionally via delay elements of the delay blocks or via the corresponding bypass element, depending on how the delay unit is driven. Accordingly, the relevant delay block does or does not contribute to the delay of the input signal. The delay elements within the delay blocks are realized by flip-flops. The individual delay blocks have a different number of delay units.